Pet Arena
The Pet Arena is a place to have your pets fight Monsters to gain Pet Points and Pet Food to be spent on upgrades for your pets. Pet Points are used in the P. P. Shop (Pet Upgrade Map). There are 60 monsters available in the arena. Beating a monster for the first time will grant 10 times the PP and Monster level x 10 food. The monsters that the player is currently on will reset daily, pushing the player back to the first monster. Food is capped at 300 for first time wins and food for daily wins is capped at 3. This can be used to re-peat monsters for the original amount of Pet food & PP every day. If both the player's pets run out of health, and the player doesn't continue to a further stage; all AP spent on that stage will be given back to the player on the reset. In order to gain access to the Pet Arena the player must reach first Ascension. The Pet Arena can be opened by clicking the 'Pets' drop down menu or by pressing the 'P' key then clicking Pet Arena. Challenge Skills All skills that can be used during a battle cost 10 AP per round. The healing skill is the only one that can be used multiple times, each costing 10 AP, and it can surpass your pets' max health. * This skill raises your pets damage by 50% for a total of 10 AP. * This skill reduces all damage done by Monster by 50% for a total of 10 AP. * This skill heals your pets for 25% of their max health and costs 10 AP per use. **If one pet is at max health, it will keep adding health beyond max. **If one pet is dead, it will still be healed, allowing the pet to attack again. Fast Track Ability As of v0.79 eta, Fast Track is now both free, while giving 100% PP and food awards, and instantly defeats all the Pet Arena Enemies you've already beaten without using any of the Pet Arena abilities. Once you use the above Fast Track and are at the point of using arena abilities, the: *Free Fast Track Ability can be used for 5 enemies each use, but will incur a penalty of 70%: that is to say, you will only get 30% of the Pet Points . You will get 1 less Pet Food than normal per level. *AP Fast Track Ability can be used, automatically and instantly beats up to 5 enemies you have beaten before, giving you all of their rewards. Arena Damage Hypothesis It has been observed that upon the death of one pet to a monster in the Arena, the remaining pet is hit for roughly double damage. It is also known that the monster attacks each of the player's pets once per round, while each of the player's two pets attack once. For the purpose of explanation, the damage dealt by one pet to the monster will be termed P, and the damage dealt by the monster to one pet will be termed M. Prior to the death of one pet, the player's two pets each deal P damage to the monster for a total 2P damage per turn, and monsters attack each pet once for M damage, resulting in two total attacks per turn for a total of 2M damage. After the death of one pet, the player's damage per turn drops from 2P to P. It is hypothesised that the monster continues to attack twice after the death of one pet. This means that the damage per turn of the monster remains constant at 2M. However, without the second pet, both attacks are aimed at the remaining pet. This means that the remaining pet is dealt the full 2M damage per turn (an increase from the previous M damage per turn while the other pet was alive). Arena Monsters The Arena cycles through the same 30 monsters infinitely, with progressively better stats each time. Currently there is a temporary cap halting players at level 60. * Note: There's a health jump at opponents divisible by 5. * Note: Damage is the range of damage dealt to one individual pet while both pets are alive (i.e. the "M-value" mentioned in the previous section). |-|1-30= |-|31-60= Category:Content Category:Pets